


Atsumu's guide to the not-date-date

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Food Trucks, Hinata is Criminally Adorable, Kimchi Tacos!, M/M, Nervous Atsumu, Not-date-date, first date fic, these boys make me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Atsumu checks his phone once, twice, three times and the clock still reads the same. Five minutes until he’s supposed to meet Hinata for a quick bite to eat. This isn’t an official date, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to test the waters.--Atsumu tries his best to turn a casual outing with Hinata into a first date.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 38
Kudos: 261





	Atsumu's guide to the not-date-date

Atsumu checks his phone once, twice, three times and the clock still reads the same. Five minutes until he’s supposed to meet Hinata for a quick bite to eat. This isn’t an _official_ date, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to test the waters. Since joining the team, Hinata seamlessly became a huge part of Atsumu’s life; his colleague, his spiker, his best friend. With countless late night texts about anything and everything, inside jokes and memes that only they understand, and their wordless language on the court that speaks volumes when they play, of course Atsumu fell for the spiker hard and fast. 

And Atsumu isn’t one to fall for _anyone._ People fall for Atsumu, the former golden boy of Inarizaki High. He used to receive at least one love confession a week and has been on too many first dates to count for God's sake. Now look at him, bopping awkwardly in place as he waits for his not-date to show up. He shouldn’t be this nervous, he should be confident! He’s Atsumu _Fucking_ Miya, setter of the MSBY Black Jackals and the Japanese national team’s resident thirst trap. 

Hinata isn’t usually late to things, always showing up to practice and games at least ten minutes before to stretch and locate all the nearest restrooms. Maybe he got lost? The park where all the local food trucks are parked isn’t that hard to find, only a five minute walk away from the gym where they practice. And Hinata has a good sense of direction, at least he thinks that Hinata’s got a good sense of direction. He _hopes_ Hinata’s got a good sense of direction. Atsumu needs to stop his thoughts from spiraling, so he checks his phone again. Only one minute passed since he last checked. Damn when did he become so pathetic? 

“Oh! Miya-kun! There you are!” A familiar, and incredibly welcome, voice shouts to his left. Atsumu looks up and there he is, running towards him with a bright smile and hands waving above his head. Sunshine personified. 

“You find yer way here okay?” Atsumu smirks and shoves his phone in his pocket when Hinata makes it to his side. 

Hinata nods. “I accidentally went through the other entrance of the park, so I jogged here as fast as I could!” He says panting, his cheeks are stained pink and his eyes shine with excitement. Atsumu can’t believe how adorable this man looks when he’s out of breath. 

“It’s no big deal, I jus’ got here anyway. Ya hungry?” Atsumu says, trying his best to keep it cool and casual. 

“I’m starving! What truck do you want to check out first?” 

Atsumu scratches his head and looks over at the parade of food trucks, pursing his lips. “There’s a pretty good truck that’s got kimchi tacos, ya wanna give that one a go?” 

The sparkle in Hinata’s eyes is blinding. “That sounds amazing!! Let’s go!!” He’s already grabbing Atsumu’s hand and blindly leads him to the trucks. They barely make it to the yellow food truck without tripping over themselves in a fit of laughter, all smiles spread from ear to ear. 

Hinata rocks back and forth on his heels as he eyes the menu and taps his chin with his index finger. “They have the kimchi tacos, yes, but they also have a bibimbap bowl that sounds bibimbangin’.” 

Atsumu shrugs. “Get what ya want, it’s my treat.” Step one of how to make this not-date an official date, pay for the food. 

Hinata raises an eyebrow. “You sure? I’ve got some extra cash, I don’t mind paying.”

“Don’t sweat it, I gotcha,” Atsumu beams as he reaches into his pocket for his wallet, secretly pleased with himself that step one is officially complete. “You’ll get next time.” 

“Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal!” Hinata punches a fist in the air, beaming right back. 

After they order and receive their food, they search for a place to eat, and step two of turning this not-date into a date begins. The key is finding an area where they are guaranteed to be sitting in close quarters, knees bumping and shoulders touching. Peak romance fodder. As they meander underneath the park’s canopy of trees, Atsumu eyes hone in on The Spot. 

A little park bench, nestled in between two large plum trees, that’s got enough room for two. With leaves fluttering in the breeze and the sun peeking through the tall branches, it looks like something right out of those stupid American romantic comedy movies, almost too perfect.

“Let’s sit there.” Atsumu stops and points to the bench. 

Hinata’s gaze follows Atsumu’s finger and his smile grows. “Alright, I’ll race you!” 

Before Atsumu can realize what’s happening, Hinata’s already sprinting towards the bench, clutching his chopsticks and bibimbowl so the lid doesn’t fall off. 

“What the fuck?!” Atsumu chases after Hinata, kimchi tacos bouncing in the small takeout plate. 

Of course Hinata makes it to the bench first with his head start. 

“I win!” Hinata cheers, kicking his feet giddily as he opens the lid to his bowl and sets it on his lap. 

“No way,” Atsumu huffs, stopping in front of the bench. “Ya got a head start.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Tsum-tsum, I ran when the race started. You need to pay more attention,” Hinata tuts and breaks his chopsticks apart. “Besides, you and I both know I’m faster than you anyway,” he says with a mouth full of bibimbap. 

Atsumu raises an eyebrow and takes a seat, scooching close to Hinata so their thighs touch. “There’s no way! We’re gonna have to test yer claim at practice tomorrow.” 

Step two complete.

“You’re on! I’ll beat you easy!” Hinata nudges Atsumu’s shoulder with his own playfully, making the tacos in his lap flap open. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes and smiles despite himself. Hinata has this way of turning everything into a game or a competition. He supposes it’s from all those years of playing on the same team as the goody-two-shoes king, always having to prove himself and exceed expectations. Which is insane, because Hinata is talented in his own right. And Atsumu knew this since the day they met at the Nationals all those years ago. There wasn’t anyone on the court like the crow’s little giant, and he knew they were destined to play and grow side by side. 

“Hey, are you gonna start eating?” Hinata asks, making Atsumu realize he’s been staring at Hinata as he shoveled rice and chicken into his mouth. 

“Uh, yeah. Why?” 

Hinata squirms a little, eyes on the kimchi tacos. “No reason! I was just wondering if… maybe… Uh…” 

Atsumu looks back and forth between his delicious meal and Hinata. “Ya want to try some of my food, don’t you?” He picks up a taco and shakes it enticingly in front of Hinata’s face. Step three in his grand scheme is sharing food, an easy feat to accomplish since Hinata has a well known habit of picking off of other people’s plates. But Atsumu isn’t going to let him win that easy, not after the faux race. 

“Please Miya-kun! You know I reeeeally wanted to try the kimchi tacos, but the bowl just called to me!” Hinata bows his head and claps his hands together in a prayer. 

“Hmmm I dunno,” Atsumu says as he eyes his taco and rubs his chin in thought. Hinata’s looking up at him and making huge puppy dog eyes now, _criminally adorable._

“I guess I could let ya have a bite. After I have the first, of course,” Atsumu snickers. 

“Of course! And you can have some of mine too!” 

Step three, complete. 

They share their food and joke underneath the shade of the plum trees until their plates are empty and bellies are full. As the sun begins to set behind them, they settle into a comfortable silence, watching people walking dogs and couples strolling hand in hand pass them by. It’s the cue Atsumu needs to start phase four, which is probably the trickiest of all. 

He’s no stranger to the classic “stretch and yawn,” his success rate is a solid 90%. But he can’t remember the last time he’s been this nervous to actually do it. What if it all goes wrong and Hinata shrugs away? What if the advance somehow ruins their friendship? Or worse, what if his pits smell and Hinata is offended by the smell!? 

“Hey,” Hinata breaks the silence, “I had fun today, thanks,” he says, smiling and absolutely beautiful against the sunset.

Atsumu blinks dumbly, “Don’t mention it.” His own smile quirks awkwardly to the left and he has no idea what to do with his hands. Should he go for it now? He probably should go for it now. Why isn’t he going for it now!? 

But before Atsumu can even move a muscle, Hinata stretches his arms high above his head, yawning and reaching for the sky, and settles his arm around Atsumu’s shoulders pulling him in close. He looks up at Atsumu, eyes a big question mark. 

_Is this okay?_

Atsumu’s crooked smile smooths in relief and he sighs, nestling his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck. 

Step four, complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for these two pls.... Also every other fic I've written for them is rated E and I wanted to test the waters of G rated stories. Kudo if you liked it and let me know what you think in the comments section! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
